I'll be there for you- A Randler Love Story
by bonjour37
Summary: A story about love that comes through a time of longing and sadness


I'll be there for you- A Randler Love Story

**Hello there fellow F.r.i.e.n.d.s. Fans 3 I myself am a huge fan of the show and might mention I was at one point a tad obsessed. I continue to watch and enjoy the show. After venturing through Fanfiction, I found some stories about pairing Rachel and Chandler and while at first, i was puzzled, I later realized I love them as a couple! I will mention that I love Rosschel and Mondler but Randler now holds a special place in my heart as well. Even if you are a hardcore fan of either, I would really appreciate your time of reading and reviewing my story. I put this together in about 5 or 6 hours and I hope to continue it later. Please be nice with your comments because I dont mean to offend anyone in any way, but rather offer my writing so others may enjoy it. **

WARNING: I do not own any characters in this story unless I create them myself. All rights are reserved by Warner Brothers and any other companies owning these characters and the show itself. If i do create characters, which I may later on but I promise they won't be excessive, I will own characters of my own creation and I reserve the rights to them and their journies in this story. I also do not plan to go into any hardcore sex scene or whatnot, but there will be kissing and other activities so for safety, I'm rating this T just in case. This is my first story also so I don't know how people will respond to my writing.

**Thank you for your time and I hope to read your comments below and hopefully publishings. So without further ado, I present I'll be there for you- A Randler Love Story**

Rachel walked through the door and sighed, tossing her keys on the counter. She closed and locked the door, then walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge but found nothing. "Joey" she murmured to herself. Rachel smiled slightly and walked over to the couch. She flopped down and sunk into the soft leather. What was she supposed to do? She was in love with Chandler and she couldn't get over him. It was an almost impossible task to get over someone she was in love with on its own but it certainly didn't help when he was so funny and sweet and charming, but so down to earth and real. And once his gaze met hers with that half-smirk of his, her heart melted. But if he looked deep into her eyes and she gazed back into his eyes as deep blue as the ocean, she'd lose herself**.**

In the meantime, Chandler was in his usual spot, the Barcalounger. He was flipping through the channels, trying to find anything to take his mind off things. Lately, he'd been feeling strange. Not in an ill kind of way, but something he didn't quite recognize. Whenever he was around Rachel, he felt like he couldn't breathe enough air and like his heart would give out. It was hard for Chandler to even talk to her, let alone have a conversation with only her. Things between them had been… difficult lately. He shrugged off the strange new feelings, mumbling to himself something about them being nerves. He'd had a lot to do at work lately what with the WENUS and all and the current tension between them wasn't helping. The rest of the group pretended not to notice, but he knew how they felt. Chandler knew they thought someone would be phased out, and he could only hope it wouldn't be him. Sighing, he went back to searching for something to watch. Not a moment or two after he'd settled on a channel, Chandler heard the door across the hall close. _Good, Mon's home. Someone I can talk to. Maybe that will distract me from all this nonsense._ Chandler smiled to himself and headed across the hall.

Across the hall, Rachel was still thinking about none other than Chandler. But now, after the whole Valentine's Day fiasco, Rachel hoped things between them would change. She hoped they could be back to how they were before. But that was impossible because she didn't want things to be exactly as they were before. She didn't want to be just... friends. Sighing once more, Rachel picked up a magazine, flipping through the pages aimlessly. She wouldn't find what she was looking for in here. Feeling exhausted, she recalled her horrible day. Today at work she'd had to help this strange woman with her lingerie and she hadn't even bought it! Now all she could think about was her feelings towards Chandler and how much she missed his laugh and his smile and just him in general. This was too much in one day and she hadn't even had enough time to shop for stress-relief. Rachel grabbed the afghan off the side of the couch and curled up in it. Leaning forward, she reached for the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV, settling further into the couch as she noticed that Weekend at Bernie's was on. She smiled faintly and changed the channel. Maybe this would take her mind off things.

After a while, Rachel's eyelids felt heavy and she slowly started to drift off to sleep, but a voice woke her. "Mon, you home?" She opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. "...Chandler?" she inquired groggily, her voice hazed by sleep. After a few seconds, she realized she had assumed correctly. She felt her heart stop. _Why is he here? We haven't talked in the last couple months. Did… did he come to see me? _Rachel pondered the questions in her head, her hopes rising slightly. Chandler strode over to the couch and peered over the side at her. "Hey, umm… I was looking for Mon… Did I wake you?" he asked awkwardly. She shook her head, feeling her heart sink. "No, I… umm… I was just relaxing. Today's been a long day," she answered, doing her best to avoid the elephant in the room. Rachel feigned a smile, hoping Chandler wouldn't question her further. But with a smile that would have fooled anyone else, Chandler knew better and sat down next to her, the couch shifting with his weight. The least he could do was ask what was wrong, even if things hadn't been the same in the last five months.

"Rach, are you ok?" he asked. She smiled, this one genuine. _Could he __be__ any sweeter?_ she thought to herself. This, too, made Rachel smile, but she pushed the thought of her head and returned her gaze to him. "Yeah, it's just, well, I've got a lot on my mind lately." Rachel sighed inwardly; she'd have to settle for that. She looked down and ran a hand through her hair nervously. She felt like her fidgeting might make him press her for more information, so she interlaced her fingers and set them on her lap. She hated to burden anyone with her stupid problems, especially Chandler. What's worse, she couldn't possibly tell him about her feelings and she definitely couldn't count on him feeling the same.

Her thoughts momentarily flickered when she saw another hand, _Chandler's hand, _place itself atop hers and squeeze comfortingly. Rachel looked up into his eyes and… big mistake. She smiled but realized she must look like a fool and she looked away again. Just as she felt her cheeks burning up, a cooling sensation on her right cheek presented itself. Rachel smiled as she felt Chandler's hand gently cup her cheek. She closed her eyes momentarily and opened them to find him smiling at her. "You know I'm here for you, even though I haven't been lately. I'm sorry about that.." he trailed off, meeting her intense gaze. He looked away, regained his composure, and continued on," I'll be there for you. I'll always be, Rach." Chandler laughed and slowly rose from the couch. He grinned with such boyish charm that Rachel couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He offered her his hand and she took it. As she did so, Rachel felt herself pulled into his arms in a tender hug. She slowly let herself melt into his figure and she felt him rest his cheek against her hair. _I've missed you too much, Chandler Bing. _She smiled to herself. Only this could cure her terrible day, even the past couple of terrible months she had to spend without him. Rachel felt his heart beating slowly and she closed her eyes. It was music to her ears, that is, until she heard a soft voice singing to her. _"I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, 'cuz you're there for me too..." _Rachel pulled away, stunned. "Chandler, your voice... it's beautiful," she said, taken aback. "I've never heard you sing before." He laughed, "Thanks, I have been known to frequent karaoke bars in Las Vegas." Rachel giggled and pulled him closer. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck. She couldn't see it, but Chandler smiled to himself. The wonderful aroma of coconuts, the silkiness of her hair, the warmth her body gave off, it was too much to ignore. _Wait, why am I smelling her hair. Even more, why am I enjoying this so much?_ Chandler pushed his thoughts away again, considering this just to be an overdue hug because they'd missed each other, as friends. He felt her purr softly into his neck and he smiled more, "This is nice. Really nice." He felt her nod her head in agreement. "I've missed you a lot, Rach. I'm sorry I've been such a, well, Chandler about this whole thing." She laughed weakly and kept her eyes closed.

This hug felt like it was lasting forever. Rachel inwardly groaned at the realization and pulled away, looking down. It had been so long since they had acted like friends, she didn't want to push her limits, especially given the circumstance. Rachel slowly pulled away and took a few steps back, rubbing a hand over her arm nervously. She couldn't help but feel her heart break when his sigh cut through the silence like a knife. "I, umm, I better get to bed. Can't be falling asleep at the job tomorrow or else people will end up with black suit-coats and brown pants," she excused weakly. He laughed lightly, "What a catastrophe that will be. I can imagine the sheer horror." Rachel returned the laugh and looked up. Chandler seemed almost, sad? No, it couldn't be. But then again, he normally wouldn't have missed a shot for a sarcastic remark. She was probably imagining things again. "Well, goodnight, Mr. Bing," Rachel whispered as she headed into her room. Chandler yawned and smiled faintly, "Goodnight, Ms. Greene." Rachel waved and entered her room. As she headed towards her bed, she could hardly make it out through the tears beginning to rim her eyes. It'd been so long since she and Chandler had talked that she didn't realize how much she'd really missed him. The tender hug sent her over the edge and she couldn't hold back. Rachel flopped down and curled up with her pillow against her cheek. Slowly, she felt her tears soak her pillow and she didn't even bother to wipe the running of her mascara.

Just as he was about to leave, Chandler heard sniffling, followed by soft sobs. His heart broke and he quietly crept over to Rachel's door. Pressing his ear against the door, the sound grew louder. _Oh god, her day really __was __that bad. _Chandler softly knocked on the door. Rachel practically jumped out of her skin. She slowly wiped under her eyes and tried her best to be presentable. She stole a look in the mirror as she headed for the door and realized her efforts had been in vain. There was only one person it could be and tears and running makeup had been shared between them before. Rachel's voice shuddered as she reached for the knob, "Sorry Mon, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just not feeling well." Rachel's hand was resting on the knob, starting to turn it, when her answer came. "It's not Monica."

Rachel froze. She pulled her hand away and stopped, "Chandler?" She silently cursed herself, hoping he hadn't heard the catch in her throat or the cracking when she pronounced the "r". For that matter, she hoped, well, wished that he hadn't heard her crying. Rachel reached for the knob once more, but hesitated. _I'm such a fool,_ she thought, _Chandler doesn't need to be bothered by my worthless problems of being a hopeless fool in love. I definitely can't talk about it with him of all people._ Defeated and miserable, Rachel retreated to her bed. She was curling into a ball when she realized Chandler hadn't said a word this whole time. "I'm fine, honey. Just go to sleep. It's just a work problem and I.." Rachel paused as a faint light flooded her room. She saw Chandler's shadow dance across the wall in front of her as he moved closer.

Chandler winced as noticed Rachel's small, shivering figure on the bed. She looked so small, and helpless. _This girl is literally going to tear my heart to pieces_ he thought. He approached her bed and as he did so, she pulled herself tighter into the ball and concentrated on the wall, the drapes, anything to take her attention away.

Rachel felt the bed sink slowly and she closed her eyes tightly. Biting her lip, she breathed in deeply to steady her voice. "Yes?" she asked softly. She felt the bed sink a little bit more and then a sudden warmth radiate across her entire body as his hand gently touched her arm. Rachel felt her heart stop for what felt like the millionth time. Now Chandler was not only awake and worried about her, but literally wasting his precious time comforting her. _I'm not worth such a waste _Rachel told herself. She felt her eyes pooling up again as she tightly closed them. Chandler sighed and couldn't help but squeeze her arm gently when he heard her sniff softly.

Thinking back on where they'd been not even a minute ago, he squeezed his eyes shut. _I'm such an idiot. She had a terrible day at work and all I can do is sing to her, make bad jokes, and hug her then tell her how nice it is? We haven't spoken in months and then this is how we begin mending things? _Chandler cursed inwardly. He took in a deep breath and just let out what he was thinking, "Did I do this?" he asked softly. Rachel gasped and then started sobbing heavier. He nodded to himself._ Must be a yes, then _he thought inwardly. Slowly, Chandler scooted to the corner of the bed. He placed his head in his hands and waited for her to answer, hoping it wasn't what he had to assumed to be a yes. He shouldn't have been such a fool about this whole thing. He'd had too much pride to realize he was losing one of his best friends over something that now seemed so silly.

After a bit, Rachel's crying softened and she hiccupped. _God I'm being such a girl about this and now he thinks it's all his fault. Why can't I just tell him? _Rachel wiped her eyes on her arm and slowly unfurled herself. She looked over her shoulder and saw Chandler sitting, looking distraught. She slowly sat up and sniffed again, trying to hold back the tears at seeing him this way, _because of me_ she thought.

Chandler felt the bed shift and then a pair of arms wrap around him. He felt Rachel place her cheek against his back as she squeezed him tightly. "This is… all my fault Chandler. I never should … have… hugged you like that. I'm so… sorry. I don't want… things to be bad again," she forced between sobs. The crying had gotten to her again. Chandler slowly lifted his head and turned around to face her. She scooted to the edge of her bed and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he placed an arm around her. Chandler pulled her closer and sighed. "You didn't answer the question. Does this have to do with me?" he asked again softly, hoping the pain in his voice wasn't obvious. He should have known better than that as Rachel picked up on the pain. Her breath hitched as she sunk into him. _What do I tell him? I can't say no because that'd be lying and I already feel horrible about loving him and about making him feel this way. Then again, I can't say yes because that will just mess things all up again. _Rachel went back to earlier that year when things had all gone downhill…

_February 1995_

_The six of them had all started to devour Valentine's Day brunch, prepared by none other than Monica. "This is great, Mon" Ross has said cheerfully as he grabbed two plates of pancakes and went over to the couch to sit next to Rachel. Monica smiled and watched her brother go to Rachel's side, as he always had. She hoped that eventually, something would happen between them. But for now, it just seemed that Ross had feelings and Rachel didn't return them. She grimaced to herself, feeling sorry for Ross, and continued serving the group. Chandler grabbed some eggs from the pan and turned to Monica. "My, these must have taken you all morning to make, darling!" Monica playfully slapped his arm and pushed him towards the couch. He laughed and went to sit on the ottoman across from Ross and Rachel. He slowly caught Ross's gaze and winked at him knowingly. Ross glared and quickly glanced at Rachel, as if she may have noticed. Chandler rolled his eyes and went back to eating his eggs. The four of them looked up as Joey and Phoebe entered. "Oh my goodness! You're cooking baby chickens, you monster!" Phoebe shouted as she entered the apartment. "Relax Phoebes, I left some fruit and granola out for you," Monica called from the stove. "Thanks, Mon!" she answered cheerfully as she headed over to where the others were. Meanwhile, Joey had been taking about three servings of each when Monica turned around and caught him "Geez, Joe, leave some for me?" He smiled weakly and shuffled over to the group, Monica following close behind._

_After everyone had taken a few bites, Phoebe looked up from her plate and sat forward. "Hey I have an idea," she smiled fiendishly. Everyone looked to her with questioning expressions. She continued, "Well, since it is Valentine's Day and all, why don't we play some romance games?" she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. "Ooh! Ooh! I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" She laughed and sat back, waiting for an answer. Everyone nodded in agreement and smiled. Only Phoebe. Joey coughed lightly and sat his plate down on the table. He paused with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yes, Joe?" Ross inquired. They all waited, looking for an answer. "I had to make it dramatic, seeing as I'm an actor and all." This was followed by rolled eyes as he continued, "Dare. I dare Mon to show me her boobs!" Joey beamed triumphantly. Monica coughed and set down her plate. "That's not how it works, Joey. You have to ask Truth or Dare then I choose which. Then you go off that. Actually, I choose Truth." Joey frowned defeated, but looked up after a few seconds, smiling. "Would you show me your boobs, please?" he asked politely. Monica laughed, "If you had played properly from the start, I would have picked Dare, so yes." She said sarcastically. Not catching on, Joey grinned widely, "Really, Mon?" "Nooo!" she cried back. Defeated once more, Joey sat back, "I give up. I'm just going to finish my food." _

_The rest of the group laughed until Ross sat forward. "Rachel, truth or dare?" She looked up from her plate, aware of his intentions. "I thought Mon was supposed to go…" she paused, looking to Monica for some help. "That's ok, Rach, I've got some dishes to do," she said as she walked into the kitchen, oblivious to Rachel's silent cry for help. Rachel nodded, her efforts lost, and turned back to Ross, "Alright, umm… truth I guess." Ross smiled slightly, trying to contain himself. "Who do you like?" he asked childishly. Rachel laughed nervously and felt her cheeks burning up. She cast her gaze downward and answered quietly, "No one." _If only my cheeks didn't give me away _Rachel thought. Ross pressed further in disbelief, "Come on, Rach. Full name confirmation. Whooooo?" he stretched out the question, poking her in the side playfully. Rachel jumped slightly at his touch and sighed. She couldn't tell them about her feelings for Chandler, and she sure as heck couldn't tell Chandler. He couldn't possibly be interested in her or even consider her. She shook her head fiercely, "I refuse to say." _

_Meanwhile, Chandler, who'd previously been engaged with his brunch, looked up. This was starting to get interesting. As he looked to Rachel, he saw Ross hovering closer to her and he noticed her gaze to him quickly. Their eyes met and she looked away, her cheeks reddening more. _Could Rachel actually like me?_ Chandler pondered the idea. No, there was no way. She was Ross's, courtesy of college dibs, and plus it would be weird. He didn't really feel the same and he definitely couldn't have done anything about it even if he'd wanted to because again, Ross. But still, could she? Chandler shook the thought from his head and went back to happily munching on his eggs. _

_Rachel felt herself buckling under the pressure and after calls of encouragement from Phoebes and Joey and now even Monica, _though oddly not Chandler_ she noticed, Rachel sat up straighter. "Alright, calm down you little girls. I'll answer. But, I will only tell Monica. Then she can tell whomever she wants," she said slowly, hoping Ross would accept the offer. She cast a quick glare to Monica hoping she wouldn't tell anyone. The look she received was one of trust and loyalty. Rachel smiled and turned back around, waiting for, no, hoping Ross would accept. She hated to use his feelings for her to sway him, but now it was completely necessary to do so. Rachel looked to Ross and pouted slightly, convincing him further. Ross's shoulders sagged and he sighed, "Ok, fine." Rachel smiled and hopped up from the couch. She quickly stepped over to Monica and whispered the full name,_ his full name,_ in her ear. Monica gasped as her hands went up to her mouth. She looked at Rachel in surprise, then over to Chandler. Suddenly Rachel realized what she'd done. Her cheeks betrayed her emotions once again as she heard Monica shout, "Your middle name is Muriel?!" Joey and Phoebe laughed as Rachel hid her face, Monica waited for an answer, and both Ross and Chandler sat with their jaws dropped. Monica waited impatiently before realizing what she'd done. "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry," she apologized, resting a hand on her shoulder. Rachel would have shaken off Monica's touch because she was absolutely furious. However, she couldn't move; she was frozen on the spot. Rachel slowly looked up from the floor to meet Chandler's gaze. He looked away and slowly stood up. Then he made some strange, incomprehensible noise and quickly exited to the other apartment and slammed the door on his way out. The sound caused Rachel to wince and the laughter to die down. After that, Rachel didn't remember much except that everyone had come to terms with it, even Ross. Everyone, that is, but Chandler…_

Slowly Rachel was brought back to the present. Since then, nothing had been the same between them. They'd meet awkwardly in the hall or sit silently with the rest of the group, but never was a word spoken other than an out-of-place greeting to break the tension-filled silences. It hadn't been until now that they'd said something of actual substance to each other.

She realized that once again, she'd waited a bit too long to answer his question. Rachel hiccupped and then attempted to form an answer, "No. I made it awkward between us and I've just..." she paused, searching for more words to come, "I've really missed you Chandler. And after we hugged, I thought it would be strange again between us and I didn't want that to happen again and the thought of it killed me. I can't…" she paused once more and sniffed a bit, "I can't lose you again. Not again. Not… not ever," Rachel managed to finish before she felt the tears again. She bit her lip to keep from crying again, tasting the salt of her tears. Chandler squeezed her tighter then slowly released her. He cupped her chin and turned her face towards his. Slowly, he slid his thumb over her cheek and wiped away her tears. Rachel forced a smile, but Chandler still saw her lip quiver and he pulled her closer and stroked her hair as she went into sobbing again. He clutched her tightly to his chest, gently rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Its ok, honey. I'll never leave you ever again, I promise. I hated not talking to you and I just, I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I couldn't stand knowing I was the one hurting you," he said softly. Chandler felt her tears slowly soak through his white t-shirt and he slowly rearranged them so that she was in his lap. The sight of Rachel crying and clutching onto his shirt for dear life and taking gasping breaths of air tore him up inside. It was too much for him to handle. Chandler couldn't help but tear up himself. Hearing any woman cry was the worst, but hearing the woman you're in love with cry is the absolute most heart-breaking sound of all. He paused, his tears drying quickly.

_I'm in love with Rachel? _The realization slowly came over him. His stupid pride of not wanting there to be awkwardness because of her feelings had only done done the opposite and hurt her more. To make matters worse, he reconsidered his earlier assumption about the knots in his stomach and catches in his breath when he saw her or heard her laugh, of course not at his jokes, and realized it was true. This wasn't just a crush. This was actually love, the real deal. This wasn't a very Chandler-y thing either, which is why he hadn't understood what had been happening. This was new, something he had never experienced. Chandler had never been so surprised by or more sure of his feelings towards a woman before, and with this in mind, he took a bold step.

Rachel felt Chandler loosen his grip around her. As her sobs once again faded to sniffling, she looked up, eyelashes sparkling from her tears. All the makeup had come off and now her true beauty showed through her hurt and vulnerable state. He could hardly take his eyes off her. Though bittersweet, the moment felt almost perfect. Chandler wiped away her tears again and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Rach, I'm so sorry. I… I didn't know what else to do. I, I'd hate myself forever if I hurt you. Especially if it's just because I'm a dumb fool in love trying to protect you from my awkwardness. I mean, look at me, I'm Chandler. I'm hopeless, and awkward, and desperate for love! I don't know what I was thinking and I know now I hurt you more being apart then…" he stopped, cut off by her intense gaze into his eyes.

Rachel felt her breathing becoming shallow, almost soundless. Had she heard him correctly? She couldn't have possibly, but then, why was he looking at her so deeply?

Chandler saw her raise an eyebrow and he smiled. "Are you as confused as I am to hear me say the word love?" Rachel laughed through the fog of having cried and leaned slightly into his hand, closing her eyes. He stroked her cheekbone gently with his thumb. Rachel opened her eyes gently and started to speak, "You, Chandler Bing of all people, are in love... and... with me?" He smiled sweetly and nodded. Rachel felt her insides melt again at that handsome half-smile accompanied by those beautiful eyes. It was a look she'd come to know and love.

Rachel slowly felt herself leaning forward. Chandler noticed and couldn't help but do the same. Slowly he slid his hand into her hair and pulled her closer until their lips met in a kiss of pure anguish and passion. At first it was soft, but the kiss turned more raw and intense when Rachel slid her hands up into his hair. He carefully maneuvered himself so that his hands were now tangled around her waist. Chandler pulled her as close as he possibly could. He wanted her; he needed her. Rachel felt herself literally melting into him as she wrapped her legs around him. This was like anything she'd ever felt. She felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would stop completely. Slowly, Rachel leaned down to kiss his neck softly, breathing in deep the smell of his cologne. It was musky, with notes of spice mixed with earthy scents. It smelled like... like Chandler. She smiled against his neck and returned to kissing his lips, this time more fiercely that before. The kiss progressed further as Chandler unconsciously pulled himself towards Rachel. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her. She smiled against his lips and used her heels to gently pull him into her. As if it couldn't get any better, Chandler felt Rachel's tongue invade his mouth and he tasted the salt of her tears. _Oh my god, she tastes amazing! _he thought to himself. _This moment right here, this is the bittersweet perfection. _Rachel slowed her kissing to a few last, tantalizing kisses, then pulled away. Chandler looked deep into her eyes, losing himself in them. His heart was still pounding in his chest, waiting for the heavy silence to be broken. His heart even ached, yearned for her lips to press his once more.

"I love you too, Chandler," she said breathlessly before taking a hand out of his hair to trace his cheekbone. Chandler grinned cheekily before answering her, "I love you more, Rachel Green." She laughed then narrowed her eyes at him. "Impossible!" she teased, "I've loved you longer." He laughed, finding truth in her statement, and found himself grinning mischievously at her. "I dare you to prove it." Rachel laughed and then kissed him intensely for a second or two before sitting back as if nothing had happen. His head raced and his heart screamed in his chest for her again. Looking deeper into Chandler's eyes, she took the offer. "With pleasure."


End file.
